To Love the Temporal
by BigReader16
Summary: This has been floating around for some time! Aries Willow, an orphaned Blaziken forced to raise his sister, has been lost for several years since the death of his parents. But will a competition for one of his friends bring a chance for the broken fire-type to heal? Dialga/Blaziken pairing, with hints of other pairings! There will be lemons in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Okay, okay… Yes, I have another story out, when I have about nine others going, eight of which are on Hiatus. Suck it up! I've had this story lingering around my head for close to two years now, and I finally have the skills, courage, and the mind to start working on it for all of you! So please enjoy the story. I do not own pokemon, but I do own my OCs. Oh, and before I forget! Unlike my other stories, there are no humans! This is going to be good…

Prologue

Funeral Gloom

I've been to my fair share of funerals, but this is by far the strangest and most depressing I've ever been at. Then again, it is the funeral for my parents, and I'm only a combusken at the age of sixteen, almost seventeen. I can't help it though; I mean, how was I supposed to know my parents would end up getting killed trying to stop a bank robbery? They were always good Samaritans.

My cyndaquil sister, Bella, nuzzles against me for comfort, tears running down her long muzzle. I don't blame her for crying, especially since she has just turned ten. With a small black dress especially tailored for her, she looks as though she is truly mourning. I, however, do not weep over our loss. I may be in a black suit and tie, but I keep my will strong, and hold back the tears that threaten to show my grief. I have to be strong, not just for myself and Bella, but for my friends, who loved my parents more than they love their own.

Ikuto Blaine, a garchomp who recently graduated at the age of eighteen, wraps an arm around my shoulders, trying to comfort me as he cries. His parents are not present, but I know why; his mother passed away before his egg ever hatched, and his father is in jail for child abuse and rape. He has been living on his own since he was fifteen.

My other friend, a recently evolved lucario who will be turning seventeen two full months after me, Elizabeth Omura, or Liz for short, stands on the opposite side of the two pits, where my parents will be buried side by side. She is with her parents, but they do not pay attention to her; just one reason why she is a former alcoholic and drug addict.

The priest begins to chant the rites of passage as two coffins are lowered. Bella starts to bawl at the sight of the pitch black cases, but I clench a fist, shaking with anger and sadness. It is not about the passage of my parents that I shake like this, though. It is because of an absent member I had asked to come to the funeral. Everyone from school is present, except for two; twin siblings Sebastian and Helena Farce, a dialga and palkia. I do not care that Helena is missing, for it was Sebastian I asked to be present. He gave me his word he would be here, the lying son of a bitch. Isn't a boyfriend supposed to come to the funeral of the partner's loved ones?

Once the coffins are fully laid at the bottom, I move forward with the priest's permission, tossing a clump of dirt into each pit. Bella does the same, though I have to help her when she slips. One by one, everyone present tosses in a handful of dirt over my parents, and people begin to leave, crying and blowing noses into tissues. I remain with Bella, Ikuto, and Liz, however, watching as the graves are filled in by the gravediggers.

"Ai-wies," Bella hiccups, unable to pronounce the 'R' in my name as she cries, "what awe we going to do?"

"I was wondering the same thing," Ikuto mutters. "You two can always come and live with me, if you like. My apartment is big enough for all three of us."

"Or you could stay with me," Liz adds. "I doubt my parents will mind, since they're never around."

I shake my head, eyes burning with anger towards Sebastian, still. "No, I already know what we'll do. I'll have to get a few jobs after school, but I'll be taking care of us in our current home for as long as I possibly can. We'll be fine, so don't worry about us."

"At least let me give you a ride back to your house then," Ikuto growls, pulling out a set of keys, the keys to his minivan, since that is all he can afford right now. I nod, as the distance from the cemetery to the house I've lived in since I was an infant is too far to walk.

The sound of an engine racing towards the cemetery draws our attention to the road, and I scowl deeply. Sebastian shuts off his motorcycle, removing the helmet to expose his smug face. Although he looks depressed and worried, I can tell when he is being smug. He climbs off that machine of his and walks over, straightening out his suit.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Aries," he says, the guilt apparent in his voice. I keep my scowl, though, glaring up at the taller male.

"Don't expect me to forgive you for this, Sebastian. You made a promise you would be here, and you broke it. You're always doing this. I don't even know why I've stuck up with you this long!" I start to walk away, but he places a hand, powerful and firm, on my shoulder.

"What is that supposed to mean, Aries? Are you breaking up with me?"

"Yes, I am. I hope you are happy with yourself." I shove his hand away, picking up Bella before I continue on my way to where Ikuto's van is. The garchomp follows closely, looking back to Sebastian for a second. I don't care, of course. Sebastian had it coming. All I can worry about now is finding work and keeping Bella safe so we can stay together.

Me: Yeah, I'm depressed because of this chapter, if you can't tell. A funeral, and a break up! If that isn't the worse combination in existence, I don't know what is.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Well, I'm tossing out that rough draft! Too many nose bleeds. (Throws out rough draft) Looks like I'll be winging the story for now on! I just hope it doesn't become awful. Any ways, I hope you all enjoyed the prologue! This is where it starts getting good! So, enjoy!

Ikuto: You moron! You forgot to do the disclaimer! He does not own pokemon!

Me: You didn't have to yell…

Chapter One

Just Another Day, Four Years Later

I can't be blamed for sighing at work, can I? No, I don't think so. I let out a heavy sigh in my depressed state, adjusting the collar of my jacket and the apron around my waist. How badly I wish for this day to end so I can return home and try to find a better job than working as a waiter in this awful bar. Too many people get drunk here, and normally, that means someone will start trying to flirt. Disgusting.

I grab the full platter of drinks and plates from the counter, holding it on my shoulder as I move around the many tables and customers. At least being a blaziken, even though I'm below average height, has perks in the waiting business.

I arrive at the table where the food is to be delivered, forcing a smile onto my face. It is made easier at the sight of the young nidoran, the long spikes and purple coloring marking it as the male species. "I'm sorry for the wait."

"It's fine," the nidoking, obviously the father, states with a grin as I place out the orders. "As busy as it is, I thought we'd never get served!"

"Stewart," his wife, a nidoqueen with a recently used moon stone around her wrist, hisses, playfully jabbing his shoulder. "Have some respect. I doubt it's easy to work here."

"Yeah," I mutter, picking up the platter and holding it under my arm. If you need anything, just try to catch my attention when I'm nearby."

"Of course, thank you," the mother of the three member family states, still glaring at her husband. I sigh again, walking away from the table and catching a glimpse of the clock. 6:49. Bella is probably just getting home from her class trip to Nimbasa City in the Unova region. How strange it is that an eighth grade quilava has already done more in her life than her twenty-year-old brother, with the exception of dating.

Ever since I broke up with Sebastian at the funeral four years ago, I've attempted to date a few other people, mainly guys. Of course, they all dumped me after the second date, or ended up being arrested, in the case of the only girl I dated. Then again, I am in Lumiose City, where there are very few people with morals, and this bar is where I've met many of my dates.

Since I finally have a moment of rest, I quickly punch out and remove my uniform, exposing the old black t-shirt and faded blue jeans I have on. At minimum wage, I have to use the money I make to buy food, pay bills, and get Bella new clothes. I'm lucky that I kept these after my parents passed, or else I wouldn't have anything the fits.

"Willow, where are you going?" I turn to see my boss, probably one of the rudest, and most perverted, krookodile anyone will ever meet. I really wish he would just leave me alone. "You still have customers out there, and a few of the regulars want to say hello." By regulars, he means the drunks who want me to come over so they can harass me.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I was supposed to leave a few hours ago, and my sister is just coming home from a trip. She isn't old enough to stay home on her own for very long."

"Yeah, you're not leaving. Not until this place is cleared of your customers." That sends smoke and flames shooting up from my body. Another perk of being a fire-type. He smirks, leaning forward in a cocky manner. "What, am I making you mad, you brat? If you want to keep this job, I suggest you put that uniform back on. I don't think anyone would hire someone like you anyways, you little shit."

"Just shut the hell up and leave me alone!" My fist bursts into flames as I punch his face hard enough to break his jaw. "Let the next guy dumb enough to work for you handle the customers. I'm done here." I storm away from him and through the main eating area. I can catch a glimpse of the family I was just working with, the parents frowning in depression at the sight of me. I mouth the words 'I'm sorry', but I doubt they really understand me before I am outside.

Since it is summer time, the sun is still bright in the sky, but the shadows hide most of the city. If I recall, the next bus back to Aquacorde Town is leaving at 7:05. One of the street clock towers is resting at the corner, marking it as five till. I have enough time to run to the bus stop, if I jump over a couple buildings. I sigh, concentrating all of my energy and fire power into my legs, which catch fire for one of my signature blaze kicks. With one leap, I rocket into the air, do a somersault in the air, and land on the roof of a nearby building. Based on the sign, it is Boutique Coutiurre, somewhere Bella always wants to try and shop at. Of course, I can't afford it, and probably never will.

I can see the bus stop at the foot of Prism Tower, and the bus is about seven minutes away. I start running along the roof tops, which many would believe actually decreases the time I take to get to the stop. In truth, it increases the time, as I have to watch for police officers constantly. Last time I got caught doing this, I was told I'd be arrested for doing it again. Luckily, I'm good at hiding now, thanks to my speed.

I arrive at the bus stop seconds before the bus does, and I pull out my wallet, handing over my bus pass. The driver, a reuniclus that has modified itself to have a body similar to mine, two legs and two arms, eyes me carefully because of it. "I won't need it anymore," I state, and the psychic pokemon accepts the answer, allowing me to take a seat.

In the three minutes between the arrival and departure of the bus, only a few other pokemon climb on. Of course, I don't know any of them, as I never pay attention to my neighbors, unless they are new. Liz and Ikuto both moved to other towns and cities here in Kalos, a few months after my graduation. I don't hear much from them, except about their success on television. Liz is a fashion designer in Shalour City with a yoga studio as well, while Ikuto runs a restaurant with Siebold, the blastoise chef of the elite four in the pokemon league.

The bus starts to move, and I settle down, watching the city go by on the other side of the window. I can't help but recall how I met Sebastian as something more than a crush every time I see this, since it was on a bus ride for a school trip that I got to slowly know him.

Six Years, Nine months before Present

As a new soon to be freshman, my class is on its way to Cyllage City for a beach day and some tours, led by the local gym leader, whose name I keep forgetting. All I remember is that he is a tyrantrum. Liz sits a few seats ahead of me, talking heartily with Helena, the palkia twin sister of my long time crush. Speaking of my crush, I just have to be seated next to him. Rather embarrassing when it feels like the chaperones, my parents, are trying to play match maker with me.

I sneak a glance as Sebastian, taking in the almost fully undone white button up shirt, the gem embedded in his chest, and the blue markings that travel across the firm silver skin of his body. He has taken a bipedal form, as mother calls it, and lounges around, snoring with his arms behind his head. It takes all of my will power not to drool, but I cannot control what hormones are doing to my body. I hate puberty so much right now, having to cross my legs to hide myself. Swim trunks have a tendency to expose too much, as many can guess.

Outside the window, which I can see in the corner of my eye, the bright ocean races past, and a few wild pokemon, mainly clauncher and clawitzer, play around, squirting each other with water. I let out a sigh, and the seat shifts, surprising me, but not enough to get a reaction.

"Something wrong, kid," the dialga asks, naturally taller than I am.

"N-No, nothing's wrong."

"You just sighed, though." I blush, which turns my yellow combusken feathers orange. He smirks, his eyes running along my body. I feel like he's sizing me up for a fight.

"Oh, that. I was just thinking, uh, how badly I want to get to the beach. The water looks really nice today."

"Wouldn't you sink if you tried to go swimming," he mutters. "You are a fire-type, after all. I know for a fact that I'm not leaving dry land today. I'd rather just relax in the shade and sleep."

An image of him doing just that flashes in my mind, and I hold a hand up to my beak, trying to stop an impending nose bleed. Why is it that I have to be so hormonal?

He gives me a questioning look, but grins in just a few seconds, scooting closer. A hand rests upon my leg, and I feel like I'm ready to die of embarrassment when he uncrosses my legs. Sebastian snorts lightly, still grinning. "I should have known. You know, a good way to get rid of that is to think of something gross or funny. I normally picture my sister with baby food on her face after my little brother throws some at her."

I've actually seen that once. It was during parent-teacher conferences, and Helena was trying to feed her little brother, Thomas, a giratina. He sneezed while she was holding some baby food in front of him, and it completely soaked her face. I snort in laughter, stifling it so I don't cause a disturbance on the bus. I guess Sebastian was right, though; my hormones are allowing me to relax finally.

"Feeling better," he asks, nudging my shoulder with his.

I blush again, but I can answer with a smile. "Y-Yeah, thanks. But, how did you-"

"Know you were like that? Because I see how I act when like that. You act the exact same way. Dad says I should go into something called psychology because of that, but I prefer working on machines, like motorcycles."

That bus ride ended rather well, I do recall. I ended up spending the entire day beside the dialga, and we became close friends. Of course, it wasn't until the pep rally in ninth grade when he asked me out.

I smile internally at the thought, but I know I still have not forgiven him for the funeral breaking both his promise and the trust I had with him. I doubt that pain will ever go away. I take another look outside, and I can see the edges of Aquacorde Town up ahead, only a couple minutes away. Despite having lived here my entire life, I still feel nostalgic when returning, like I've been gone for years, not hours. How strange it is to feel this way.

The bus never goes very far into town, but it does stop outside of a local café, down the street from where I live. I climb off here, crossing the street and walking down towards the same light brown house I've lived in since childhood. There have been days when I half expect to walk in and see my parents, smiling a greeting. Of course, I'm always disappointed at their absence.

"Aries!" The door flies open before I even reach it, and Bell a zips out, tackling my abdomen in a hug. She is in a neon green blouse and well-tailored jean shorts, and the grin on her face has me smiling. "I missed you, big brother!"

"I missed you too, Bella," I laugh, pulling her up into my arms, carrying her inside. "So how was Nimbasa City?"

"It was awesome! I got to meet the champion Hilda and her boyfriend N, and the Ferris wheel was amazing! You could see the entire city from the top!"

I grin, recalling something I once read about that very ride. "Did you go on with someone you like?"

"No way! You know I don't like any of the boys in my class. They're all too gross." I can't help but laugh as she crosses her arms, pouting. She has high standards for the boys she wants to date, since I had dated Sebastian, and she has yet to find someone to meet her qualifications. Thank Mew for that much.

The telephone in the kitchen starts to ring, and I move to pick it up. Pressing the talk button, I hold up the phone, listening. "Hello, Willow residence. This is Aries speaking."

"Aries, you won't believe the news!" The boom of Ikuto's shout hurts my head, so I press the speaker button and set the phone on the coffee table in the living room. "Is Bella there and are you on speaker?"

"That is a double yes," my sister laughs, hopping onto the couch, and I sit down beside her. "So what is the news?"

"Well, as you both know, Siebold and I have been successful with our restaurant as of late, and we've had a lot of critics give us amazing ratings. We've been asked to go to Hearthome City for an annual, international culinary event!"

Bella lets out a high pitched squeal of joy, and I can only grin. "That is great news, alright. I hope you both do your best and bring back first place."

"Oh, I'm not finished yet, Aries. The competitors are allowed to bring three guests with them. Siebold is bringing the rest of the elite four with him, and I just called Liz. She's in for the win, so I was wondering if you two are available to join us."

"I wish we could, but with big brother working, I don't-"

"We're in. I cleared my schedule for the next few months earlier. So when do we leave?" Bella glares at me, knowing what I mean by a cleared schedule. After all, it has happened once before.

"We're leaving tomorrow morning at seven from the Santalune City airport. I'll see you guys there." Ikuto hangs up, and I know what is about to happen.

"Aries, how come you lost another job? You always say you're going to take care of us, but you always lose your job after a couple months."

"I actually quit because the boss was trying to keep me long past my shift ended, and I can't afford to work that much overtime. We should get packing so we can be up early tomorrow."

"I know. But don't think I'm going to let you quit another job, big brother."

I snort in laughter at her statement before we go our separate ways to pack for the trip.

Me: Yay! A culinary competition! I wonder what might happen at this.

Ikuto: You kind of spoiled it with all the flashbacks, kid.

Me: I'm not a kid, or even a child! I'm a student of creative writing!

Ikuto: Sure you are.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Another day, another chapter! This is going to be good!

Liz: My turn! This huggable guy right here does not own pokemon!

Me: You're, choking, me…

Chapter Two

Hearthome City! The Place of Beauty and Glamour!

The plane lands at noon on the southern edge of the city. Bella looks out the window excitedly from the seat to my direct left, and to my right, Wikstrom, the aggron of the elite four, snores heavily, though I have ignored his noise. Liz has been sitting several seats ahead of me, talking with Malva, the pyroar of the elite four, and Drasna, the noivern. Siebold and Ikuto are behind me, talking excitedly about what recipes they should use in the competition, and the competition itself. I guess it makes sense, since they are working together in a competition for the first time.

"Passengers may now unload," one of the flight attendants, a delphox, states calmly. I remove my seat belt and nudge Wikstrom so he knows to wake up. The next few minutes are mostly people trying to grab bags, unbuckle, and leave, which is a little chaotic, but not much to think or ever speak of. It does get interesting once the eight of us are off the plane and regrouped, though.

I retrieve all of the bags from the luggage, twelve bags in all, since Liz, Malva, Siebold, and Ikuto all have two bags, and return to the group. "Isn't there supposed to be someone from the competition staff here to pick us up," Malva yawns, wearing a black and red business suit and matching sun glasses.

"I thought so too," Siebold states, adjusting the yellow tie around his neck. "Perhaps they are outside."

"Or, they could be right over there," Bella says in a dull tone, pointing in a direction a little to the left. Sure enough, someone is holding up a sign that states the name of the restaurant our group represents, Fanciful Tastes, and party. The pokemon is, surprisingly enough, a latios.

He notices us looking, and waves us over, or should I say, teleports us over. I feel a little sick to my stomach from the experience of teleporting, but I hold it down. "I must assume that Siebold Sapphire and Ikuto Lao are present." He eyes the two competitors before he continues. "I am Eugene Trust, a butler for the Farce family. I was sent as a chauffeur to bring you to the hotel where you will be staying, all expenses paid until after the competition is complete. The Farce family would like to greet you in person upon your arrival at the hotel." He snaps his clawed fingers, and that sickening feeling in my stomach worsens as the airport melts away, replaced with an elegant lobby. I really wish that we had just been driven here, because I doubt I can hold back anything if I get teleported again in the next few minutes. "Just retrieve the room keys and wait in the lobby. Rooms have already been assigned, and I shall deal with your belongings. You shall be joined shortly."

Eugene is gone without another word, as are the bags that I've been holding. Siebold and Ikuto both shrug, moving to a large desk against the far wall of the lobby where a jirachi and a celebi wait, both smiling. Besides the two workers and our party, the lobby is empty, even of furniture. The walls and ceiling look as though they are made of pure gold, reflecting everything to perfection with crystal clear clarity. Two elevators are available, one directly on either side of the desk.

A shadow moves in the corner of my eye, but when I turn, all I see is the reflective surface of one of many pillars connecting the marble floor and the ceiling. I take a closer look, mostly out of curiosity, and I do not blame myself for what ends up happening.

My reflection is replaced with a golden mask and a dark face, one that laughs loudly, scaring the living daylights out of me. I jump back with a surprised shout, and the face slowly pulls free of the pillar, a body following it. Based on the shadowy wings with three red claws and the six legs, I can tell this is a giratina, but it is so much smaller than what I've heard.

It smiles, allowing the mask to split and expose its mouth. "I got you good," it laughs, bearing the voice of a young boy. He tilts his head, giving me a quizzical expression. "Do I know you from somewhere, mister?"

"I don't think so," I mutter. I stand a little straighter, placing a hand on my hip. "Exactly what are you going around scaring people for, kid?"

"I'm not a kid. I am Thomas Drei Farce. My dad owns this hotel, and he is also holding the competition that brought you here."

Oh good Mew. I must look like an idiot, scolding someone like this kid. "Sorry. I didn't know who you were. I'm Aries Willow. My friend is in the competition."

Thomas smiles, but he doesn't get to speak before a bell rings, and the doors of one of the elevators open. I must say that, after meeting Thomas, I can't be surprised to see his father is an arceus. But, it is the next two pokemon who do surprise me. One is, of all pokemon, Helena, the palkia. That leaves the other to be-

Sebastian freezes when he notices me, mouth open slightly in shock. I guess that he wasn't expecting me either. It is slightly awkward- wait, scratch that. It is far too awkward, the tension that builds in the air. I honestly haven't seen the dialga since I broke up with him, and he just happens to show up as a member of the family running the competition Siebold and Ikuto are entering. Oh, how ironic it is that we have to meet again like this.

I shake my head, looking away from him and the black suit that fits a little too well, turning my attention to his father. The arceus does not appear to have the same capabilities as his twin children, and thus remains in the four-legged, or quadruped, form, but he does have on a suit of his own. He speaks with Siebold and Ikuto quietly, loud enough so I can tell he is speaking, since he has no mouth, but not so loud that I can make out the conversation.

A tug at the leg of my jeans draws my attention down to Bella. I can already tell what she is thinking, obvious in the wide eyed stare she gives me.

"No, I was not expecting him to be here. Honestly, if I'd known, I would have stayed home."

"Oh, can't you just give up a grudge, Aries? I still think you two were good for each other." The same fight we've had for years. It happens at least once a month, typically when she either feels lonely or, disturbingly enough, is having a period. I can rarely tell the difference.

An all too familiar cough, deep, powerful, and dominating, sounds behind us, and I hold a small scowl when I face my ex. He doesn't have the typical smug smile, but the straight face is still as arrogant and serious as always. How I despised it back when we dated, and I still despise that look.

"It's been a while, Aries," Sebastian says in his low growl, the one that would have made me faint years ago. "I hope you've been doing well."

"Like you ever really cared," I state, crossing my arms. The motion makes a smile show, cocky as always.

"Good to see you haven't changed one bit in the last four years. You used to do that whenever you wanted me to do something for you."

"Well, all I want is for you to leave me be. I didn't come to make up and beg you to date me again, you know. I'm here to support Ikuto and Siebold in the competition." Sebastian seems to enjoy the rant, and I fall silent, my scowl deepening. He turns to Bella, smiling as he gets down on one knee, holding out a hand.

"Now who exactly are you? I don't recall ever meeting someone so cute before."

My sister blushes, but she smiles never the less, shaking his hand gently. "I'm Bella, Aries' little sister. I evolved since we last saw each other."

They act as though it has only been a month since they saw each other. I still don't see what Bella sees in the cocky dialga. Then again, she didn't have her trust shattered and her self-confidence stolen.

"Well, I have to assume you are hungry. Father will be hosting a lunch for all of the competitors and their guests in about an hour, at one of the local restaurants. I do hope we can speak again there." Sebastian stands and turns away, ready to walk towards the elevator, where Thomas and Helena are waiting. Before he does, he tilts his head, eyeing me quickly. "And, Aries? I'm still sorry for being late to the funeral. I do hope you'll learn to forgive me in the near future. I'd like to at least become friends with you again." He walks away, but even after his farewell, I can only scowl as he does.

Me: Oof. That hurt me even. Why are you so good at holding a grudge, Aries?

Aries: You would be too if your first date, and first kiss, broke your trust.

Me: Well, I'm lucky then. I'm still single, ha ha!

Aries: And how old are you?

Me: Shut it.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Well, I'm back once more to the stories! And, wow, it's been a while since I've written a fan fiction. Wish me luck once more everyone!

Thomas: Hi everyone! Big brother was supposed to be here, but he was busy, so I came in his place!

Me: Fine. You're cute anyways. As long as you don't have fans, I'm good with you being here.

Thomas: Well then, I'll get to work. This guy doesn't own Pokémon, but he does own his OCs.

Chapter Three

Growing Hatred

Wikstrom and I end up sharing a room in the hotel, despite my insistence that I share a room with Bella; after all, I have a weird thing about checking on her to make sure she's safe, after I started raising her in place of our parents.

I sigh as the aggron claims the bed by the window, falling asleep in a matter of seconds. Normally, I'd be scolding someone who doesn't even talk with roommates about who gets which bed, but when I open my beak to do so, thoughts of Sebastian race through my mind. I growl lowly, moving towards my bag, which is set by one of two ornate oak dressers with a mirror. But, in this hotel, I can't be surprised by such a thing. After all, the beds are both queen sized, and I can tell without even looking in that the bathroom is quite large.

I pull a book on the entire Sinnoh region out of my bag and set it on one of two available nightstands, each with a black lamp covered by a teal shade. Afterwards, I begin placing my clothes in the drawers of the dresser, leaving out a plain white polo and beige dress pants and my hygienic materials before I move towards the bathroom.

This room is rather large, I must admit, larger than I was expecting. There are two counters and sinks available, a door that must lead to the toilet, a large Jacuzzi tub that could fit five of Wikstrom, and a shower that has a sauna bench inside. Setting everything I have down on one of the counters, I slowly strip down, looking at myself in the mirror.

You know, even before I started dating Sebastian, I never liked my body, but after having seen the dialga shirtless so many times, and even in the nude a few times, my body image took a major blow. I'm not fat, or even average; I'm so scrawny under my clothes that I look fragile. At least my bones don't show, but I look as though I have no strength in me. It can be rather depressing to see my own reflection.

With a sigh, a tear my eyes away from the mirror and my thoughts from Sebastian. A shelf in the corner holds a few armfuls of plain white towels, one of which I grab and hang over a bar by the shower. As is the strange norm with me, I turn on the water and use my arm to test the temperature before stepping in.

My feathers are soaked within seconds due to the combination of running water and steam, but I really don't mind. It's relaxing, after all, and that's why I'm in here in the first place; to calm down and relax before lunch, when I'll be forced to see him again.

Of course, my thoughts return to Sebastian in no time at all, and I grit my teeth, trying to force him out, to no avail. In fact, my attempts seem to bring back more memories of him.

"Dammit," I growl, sitting on the sauna bench and resting my head against the wall of the shower. "It just had to be you here, didn't it, Sebastian? It couldn't have been someone I've never even heard of."

I can practically here the dialga laughing as I scowl. The temperature rises as flames try to ignite on my body, only to be doused. It's infuriating, having someone I thought I was over in my life again, even if it only for a short time.

I shut off the water and step out, quickly drying myself off before I move to get changed into my clothes for later. I manage to get on my pants, since I don't wear socks and boxers are too weird with my feathers, when I can hear someone knocking on the door to the room. With a sigh, I toss my polo over my head, not bothering to button it up as I enter the room.

Wikstrom is still snoring away, which leaves me to answer the door. Another knock sounds as I approach, but footsteps run away the very moment I start to turn the handle. I have a feeling this is what people call a 'ding dong ditch,' but I open the door never-the-less.

As expected, no one is standing on the other side, but there is something. A small vase of red roses rests on the ground, a small white card poking out from the small bouquet. I grab the card, and I'm not sure if I should be suspicious or surprised that the roses are for me. Flipping it over, I don't see a signature. In fact, all that is written is a short message; "Bring one these roses and meet me in the lobby at midnight."

It almost sounds like something that Sebastian would do, but for some reason, I'm curious rather than enraged. But, I'm still wary, so I carry the vase into the room and set it on the nightstand, and finish dressing. But, my mind moves towards tonight. To be honest, I want to know who is trying to meet me, as long as it isn't the dialga.

Me: Sorry if this chapter was short or weird. Still have the traces of writers block, and I don't have a rough draft to work with. See you all soon!


End file.
